Millie and the Volcano
Millie and the Volcano is the twenty-sixth episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and fortieth episode of the series. In this episode, Millie was cross when Samson and Harvey call her scared, so she teaches them a lesson. Plot It was a bright sunny day on the Island of Sodor and visitors are flocking to Ulfstead Castle, but on the other side of the Earl's estate, preparations for the Earl's new Dinosaur Park are under way. Millie was bringing lots of plants and trees to plant around the model dinosaurs. Samson and Harvey are working together to put the dinosaurs in place. Although he knows they are only models, Harvey thinks some of the dinosaurs look very scary - especially the Megalosaurus with its big, sharp teeth. Harvey swings the Megalosaurus' head around too quickly and almost hits Millie with it. Millie was very startled and Samson thinks she's a silly little engine. Harvey chuckles and assures Millie that the dinosaurs are not real. Millie was offended and tells them huffily that she wasn't a silly little engine, but a really useful one. Samson doesn't know what has gotten into Millie as she puffs huffily away. Later on, Sir Robert Norramby notices Millie looking upset. Millie explains how the Megalosaurus head tipping towards her gave he a fright. Sir Robert chuckles and tells Millie that she has given him a good idea. Millie was puzzled as to what the Earl's idea could possibly be. Afterwards, Millie heads back to work with the groundsman, but she was still feeling annoyed with Samson and Harvey for calling her a silly little engine. She watches them from afar as Harvey lifts a strange looking object from the flatbed. Samson tells Harvey that it was part of a model volcano and explains that a volcano can get very hot and spout out lava and smoke. Harvey thinks this sounds very dangerous and drops the volcano quickly. Millie overhears everything and has an idea. Later on, Millie helps the groundsman collect up all of the old scrub that has been cleared and take it to a place on the estate to make a bonfire. Millie takes the groundsman close to the model volcano and suggests that he make the bonfire there. The groundsman thinks it's as good a place as any and sets to work. Meanwhile, Harvey and Samson are still helping to assemble the dinosaurs when they spot something very strange. There appears to be smoke billowing from the model volcano. Samson was very alarmed; he thinks the volcano is erupting. Harvey is confused; Samson had said earlier that he wasn't afraid of anything and that the volcano wasn't real anyway. Samson says that the volcano must be a real one after all, and they both reverse quickly away calling for help. Then, Millie passes them giggling. Samson chases after her to stop her getting too close to the volcano, but as he gets closer, he can see the smoke is actually coming from the groundsman's bonfire. Millie reveals that she had been playing a trick on them. The Earl isn't pleased to hear about Millie's trick on Harvey and Samson. Millie apologies, but says she only did it because they had called her a silly little engine. The Earl tells Millie that doesn't make it alright and that she should know she isn't a silly little engine, she iwa a very clever one. At last, it was time for the Earl's new Dinosaur Park to open. Sir Topham and Dowager Hatt are to have the first tour. The Fat Controller is concerned that the tour may be too much for his elderly mother, but the Earl insists that everything is perfectly safe. Millie takes them into the park where Dowager Hatt and her son have a great time looking at all the extraordinary dinosaur models. They are most amused by the model volcano which is now smoking just like a real one. Presently, the arrive at the Megalosaurus. Suddenly, the dinosaur model leans forward and roars loudly, making Sir Topham and his mother jump. Sir Robert finds it very funny and Millie reminds them that it is not a real dinosaur. Sir Topham Hatt says they know it's not real and both he and his mother roar loudly at the Earl and everyone laughs. Characters *Thomas *Harvey *Samson *Millie *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Dowager Hatt *The Groundsman *Stephen (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Belle (mentioned) *Flynn (mentioned) Locations *Ulfstead Castle *The Dinosaur Park *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Gallery MillieandtheVolcanotitlecard.png|Title card MillieandtheVolcanoDutchTitleCard.png|Dutch Title Card MillieandtheVolcanoJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card MillieandtheVolcanoGreekTitleCard.png|Greek Title Card MillieandtheVolcanoRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card MillieandtheVolcanoGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card MillieandtheVolcano1.png MillieandtheVolcano2.png MillieandtheVolcano3.png MillieandtheVolcano4.png MillieandtheVolcano5.png MillieandtheVolcano6.png MillieandtheVolcano7.png MillieandtheVolcano8.png MillieandtheVolcano9.png MillieandtheVolcano10.png MillieandtheVolcano11.png MillieandtheVolcano12.png MillieandtheVolcano13.png MillieandtheVolcano14.png MillieandtheVolcano15.png MillieandtheVolcano16.png MillieandtheVolcano17.png MillieandtheVolcano18.png MillieandtheVolcano19.png MillieandtheVolcano20.png MillieandtheVolcano21.png MillieandtheVolcano22.png MillieandtheVolcano23.png MillieandtheVolcano24.png MillieandtheVolcano25.png MillieandtheVolcano26.png MillieandtheVolcano27.png MillieandtheVolcano28.png MillieandtheVolcano29.png MillieandtheVolcano30.png MillieandtheVolcano31.png MillieandtheVolcano32.png MillieandtheVolcano33.png MillieandtheVolcano34.png MillieandtheVolcano35.png MillieandtheVolcano36.png MillieandtheVolcano37.png MillieandtheVolcano38.png MillieandtheVolcano39.png MillieandtheVolcano40.png MillieandtheVolcano41.png MillieandtheVolcano42.png MillieandtheVolcano43.png MillieandtheVolcano44.png MillieandtheVolcano45.png MillieandtheVolcano46.png MillieandtheVolcano47.png MillieandtheVolcano48.png MillieandtheVolcano49.png MillieandtheVolcano50.png MillieandtheVolcano51.png MillieandtheVolcano52.png MillieandtheVolcano53.png MillieandtheVolcano54.png MillieandtheVolcano55.png MillieandtheVolcano56.png MillieandtheVolcano57.png MillieandtheVolcano58.png MillieandtheVolcano59.png MillieandtheVolcano60.png MillieandtheVolcano61.png MillieandtheVolcano62.png MillieandtheVolcano63.png MillieandtheVolcano64.png MillieandtheVolcano65.png MillieandtheVolcano66.png MillieandtheVolcano67.png MillieandtheVolcano68.png MillieandtheVolcano69.png MillieandtheVolcano70.png MillieandtheVolcano71.png MillieandtheVolcano72.png MillieandtheVolcano73.png MillieandtheVolcano74.png MillieandtheVolcano75.png MillieandtheVolcano76.png MillieandtheVolcano77.png MillieandtheVolcano78.png MillieandtheVolcano79.png MillieandtheVolcano80.png MillieandtheVolcano81.png MillieandtheVolcano82.png MillieandtheVolcano83.png MillieandtheVolcano84.png MillieandtheVolcano85.png MillieandtheVolcano86.png MillieandtheVolcano87.png MillieandtheVolcano88.png MillieandtheVolcano89.png MillieandtheVolcano90.png MillieandtheVolcano91.png MillieandtheVolcano92.png MillieandtheVolcano93.png MillieandtheVolcano94.png MillieandtheVolcano95.png MillieandtheVolcano96.png MillieandtheVolcano97.png MillieandtheVolcano98.png MillieandtheVolcano99.png MillieandtheVolcano100.png MillieandtheVolcano101.png MillieandtheVolcano102.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes